


Cuddles (ChanJeong)

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, chan works so hard, enjoy, idk - Freeform, its basically just chanjeong, jeongin just wants his boyfriend to sleep, minsung fucks alot, some dirty jokes, super gay, very gay, woojin isnt actually metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Jeongin finds his tired boyfriend up producing much too late for it to be good for his health and takes him to bed for cuddledChanJeong Oneshot cuz there's not enough





	Cuddles (ChanJeong)

**Author's Note:**

> idk just enjoy

It was around three in the morning when Jeongin, who is an extremely light sleeper, was woken from his slumber by sounds coming from the kitchen.

And it didn’t sound like Minho and Jisung fucking on the couch this time.

Once the younger boy had stretched and rubbed his eyes, he noticed that the boy who usually slept in the single bed next to him wasn’t there, in fact, it was still made.

Jeongin had gone to bed early the night before, tired out from practice that day, and now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember being woken up by someone trying to sneak in as to not wake him up and failing by stepping on multiple things like usual.

He rose from his bed and scratched his head full of messy hair. His short pyjama shorts and shirt crinkled from sleep.

As he made his way out of his room and into the kitchen, he saw exactly what he suspected.

Chan was sitting at the table on his laptop, a large cup of what Jeongin hoped was coffee sat next to him as he clicked and typed away.

The younger of the two furrowed his brows in confusion and walked over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his chin on the other’s head. 

‘’What’re you doing up so late- well early I guess?” Jeongin asked, yawning. 

“Oh, I’m just finishing up this new song.” Chan looked back at the boy, smiling softly, but even in the dark Jeongin couldn’t ignore the bags under his eyes. “I didn’t realise so much time had gone by.”

Jeongin looked at the computer screen that lit up the dark room, his eyes raking over the work his Buff Aussie boyfriend had down, and the song definitely wasn’t even close to finished.

“You need to sleep.” Jeongin pouted at the man, his usual smile wiped from his sleepy face. “c’mon Hyung!”

“what did I tell you about calling me that.” Chan chuckled in his thick Australian accent that made Jeongin’s teenage hormones thrive and his heart flutter.

“fine, Chan, come to bed, you need some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.” Jeongin rolled his eyes. Grasping the man’s hand and trying to pull him up, but failed. Though he was taller, his boyfriend was more buff and strong.

“I’m not even tired Jeongi.” He remarked, turning back to his computer screen

Did he really think he could lie to Jeongin?

“don’t lie to me.” Jeongin retorted, smacking the boy on the side of his face softly as to not hurt him. “if you come, I’ll give you cuddles.”

Chan gave in and stood up from his chair, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and smiling.   
‘You win.” He smiled with a toothy grin, and only then did Jeongin realise just how tired his boyfriend really was.

He did so much for the team, staying up like this wasn’t good for him, Jeongin was sure he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from putting himself first.

“you should be glad you didn’t wake anyone up with the racket you were making, you know how Hyunjin gets when he is woken up.”

Chan rolled his eyes. ‘’Serves him right, him and Seungmin are keeping us up every second night, with Minho and Jisung keeping us up the nights in between.”

Jeongin chuckled and hugged the boy, humming in agreement. “do Felix and Changbin even have sex?”

“oh yeah, they’re just quiet, walked in on them once.” Chan stated, his face scrunching up at the memory. “and that was back when they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.”

Jeongin leaned closer to the boy, their faces inches apart. “yeah.” He agreed.

“at least they didn’t pine for years, unlike some people I know.” The Australian boy smirked, causing Jeongin to slap his arm, “ouch!”

“how was I supposed to know you liked me back?” Jeongin argues, his face flushed. “you weren’t exactly super obvious with your feelings for me!”

“I called you cute every five seconds Jeongi.”

“I didn’t know you meant it!” Jeongin continued to argue, causing Chan to laugh at his childish boyfriend, leaning closer once again.

“hey, let’s not worry about that, we have each other now.” 

Jeongin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a way Chan thought was the cutest thing ever. “fine.” He pouted.

Chan smiled devilishly and pressed his lips to Jeongin’s in a kiss, causing the younger boy to immediately wrap his arms around the order’s neck.

Just as Jeongin thought the kiss was becoming intense, Chan pulled away with a loud;

“ow fuck!” he jumped back from the boy, sticking his tongue out. “your bloody braces stabbed me! This is domestic abuse!”

Jeongin laughed at his so called ‘brave’ and ‘strong’ boyfriend pouting about something so small and giggled. “don’t worry about that.” He smiled. “I’m getting them off next week, then you can kiss me as much as you want.”

Chan smirked and in one swift motion was holding his boyfriend by the small waist, leaning in. “oh trust me, I will.”

His lips were stopped by Jeongin’s hand against them, which earnt a confused look from Chan.   
“not now, for now, we sleep.”

Chan pouted again but followed Jeongin into their room nonetheless, laying down on his bed and spreading his arms for Jeongin, who happily laid in between them, his head on the muscly boy’s chest as he tried not to feel him up.

Sleep, he reminded himself as he felt the older boy wrap his arms around Jeongin’s torso.

“I love you Jeongi.” He whispered, pressing a soft peck to the teen’s head.

“I love you too Channie.” However, the reply was met with soft snores.

Not even tired my ass


End file.
